Crazy Ex-Girlfriend
"Crazy Ex-Girlfriend" is an American musical comedy co-created by Rachel Bloom and Aline Brosh McKenna. It was originally pitched to the Showtime cable service but was ultimately picked up by The CW. The show was retooled for network broadcast and expanded from thirty minutes to an hour. It premiered on October 12, 2015 and was eventually renewed three times for a total of four seasons. The show garnered critical acclaim and earned several awards over that time. Its last official episode aired on April 5, 2019, followed by a live one hour concert featuring the cast. Production Development Screenwriter Aline Brosh McKenna had a movie idea about a crazy ex-girlfriend she had been developing for awhile. While on researching on the Internet she came across several of Rachel Bloom's online videos which had a similar theme. McKenna brought Bloom's talents onboard to help turn her movie concept into a musical television show. They met in May 2013 and began a collaboration eventually pitching an idea for the project in September of that same year. It was green lighted by The Showtime Network and together McKenna and Bloom wrote a script for the pilot between December and March of the following year. Director Marc Webb, who had done the romantic comedy/drama " ", was tapped to direct the pilot. When Showtime ultimately passed on the project McKenna and Bloom shopped it around to various networks until The CW picked up the show in May 2015. Originally conceived as a thirty minute sitcom, it was changed to a longer forty minute format and additionally a lot of the more racier aspects of the show had to be toned down. After a few cast changes/additions and reshooting several scenes in the pilot the show premiered on the CW network on October 12, 2015. Casting Main Cast Seasons Season One Rebecca Bunch gives up her successful legal career in New York and moves to West Covina, California to pursue her ex-boyfriend Josh Chan. As she settles in she meets Darryl Whitefeather who gave her a job at his law firm, her co-worker Paula Proctor who becomes an ally on her romantic quest, and a neighbor named Heather Davis who she goes to for sage advice. Over the year Rebecca not only tries to win Josh's heart but also has to deal with Josh's girlfriend Valencia, her confusing relationship with Josh's best friend Greg, her mother's disapproval of her actions, and a water conspiracy which brings her face-to-face with an old rival. More complications ensue as Rebecca seemingly gets over her obsession with her ex-boyfriend and falls for Greg. However, she winds up sleeping with Josh and unsettles him when she confesses he was the reason she to West Covina. *Complete list of Season One Episodes *Complete list of Season One Songs Season Two Rebecca’s tryst with Josh leads to a short cohabitation and friends-with-benefits arrangement which doesn’t last due to her admition that she moved to West Covina for him. Her ex-boyfriend Greg Serrano deals with his alchoholsm before leaving her as well to attend Emory University. Paula decides to pursue her own ambition of becoming a lawyer which, along with family issues, drives a wedge in her friendship with Rebecca. To cope with all these changes Rebecca forms a new bond with Valencia and Heather Davis. Meanwhile Josh briefly dates a new girlfriend only to be unceremoniously dumped. Once Rebecca reconciled with Paula she also starts dating Josh again. Desperate to make this relationship work he proposes to Rebecca and a wedding is quickly arranged. However, lingering doubts about Rebecca coupled with learning about a scandal from her past causes Josh to leave her at the altar to become a priest. *Complete list of Season Two Episodes *Complete list of Season Two Songs Season Three Rebecca emerged from a bout of depression over Josh leaving her at the altar to get revenge. She recruited her friends along with Nathaniel to help but their efforts didn’t satisfy her. Instead Rebecca confronted Josh personally and inadvertently revealed all her schemes to win his love. She estranged herself from her friends and went home to her mother Naomi. She left when she learned her mom was manipulating her and on the plane ride back to California overdosed on pills. As she recovered and apologized to her friends she was diagnosed with Borderline Personality Disorder. Rebecca began to date Nathaniel but broke up with him as she wasn’t ready for another relationship. Despite this, she and Nathaniel started sleeping together for months even though he was dating Mona until she again ended things. Trent returned and vowed revenge after Rebecca rejected him once more. When Trent threatened Nathaniel’s life Rebecca intervened almost killing him in the process. She pleaded guilty on charges of attempted murder to atone for all of the horrible things she did since moving to West Covina. *Complete list of Season Three Episodes *Complete list of Season Three Songs Gallery Preview Promotional photos Crazy_Ex-Girlfriend_promotional_photo_1.jpeg Crazy_Ex-Girlfriend_promotional_photo_2.jpeg Crazy_Ex-Girlfriend_promotional_photo_3.jpeg Crazy_Ex-Girlfriend_promotional_photo_4.jpeg Crazy_Ex-Girlfriend_promotional_photo_5.jpeg Crazy_Ex-Girlfriend_promotional_photo_6.jpeg Crazy_Ex-Girlfriend_promotional_photo_7.jpeg Crazy_Ex-Girlfriend_promotional_photo_8.jpeg Crazy_Ex-Girlfriend_promotional_photo_9.png Crazy_Ex-Girlfriend_promotional_photo_10.jpeg Crazy_Ex-Girlfriend_promotional_photo_11.jpeg External links *‘Crazy Ex-Girlfriend’: How Did Racy Showtime Comedy Land At CW, What Will Be Changed, Who Is Leaving The Cast? Category:Crazy Ex-Girlfriend